Never Thought That
by YueSoEul
Summary: Sometimes, things happen. When it does, just go with it, you might find yourself happier than you ever thought you'd be.


Yi-pee-do! Another one... *cough* I know it's early for Valentine's but, I'm on a roll, so... Sue me for all I care... Wait, don't... I care too much :P By the way, this one is for Kev (Envy) **One-Shot**!

* * *

"It's entirely your fault!" Ga Eul's voice echoed through the room.

"I love you," Yi Jeong whispered, sneaking his hand around Ga Eul, pulling her closer to him. He could smell the strawberry scent in her hair. "I love you too," Ga Eul replied, slowly, leaning into Yi Jeong. "So, what's on today's schedule" He asked, breathing in her scent, catching the glimpse of the number fourteen on the calendar hung on the wall before them. "How about we stay in?" Ga Eul asked easily, she was comfortable where she was, in the arms of the person who loves her most. She never thought that she would be that lucky, yet, she was and she was thankful beyond words. "Hmmm... Sure..." Yi Jeong's voice trailed as he planted soft kisses on Ga Eul's shoulder. It was perfect, they didn't have to go anywhere, and they just have to be and that was wonderful. Still, "Don't you always have something planned though," Yi Jeong asked absentmindedly, he would like to think that he knew Ga Eul enough.

From experience, well, four years worth of, excluding the first year when they date and he was stuck in London, there hadn't been a single year when Ga Eul was not prepared for Valentine's, even when he had made plans for her, she would always manage to get things done her way. The tacky dates, the common outings, he wasn't complaining, he was more than willing to do anything if he could just see that bright smile of hers, the one that was reserved only for him. But his question was not answered, instead, Ga Eul gasped sharply, startling him. "What?" Yi Jeong asked, alarmed, turning slightly to look at Ga Eul's expression. His face scrunched up and he was stuck in an awkward position.

There was no answer. Instead of talking, Ga Eul remained silent, as if trying to comprehend what was happening. "Ga Eul?" Yi Jeong called, concerned. He shifted his position again, but Ga Eul stopped him by bating him with her hands. "Ga Eul, are you alright?" Yi Jeong asked, sounding desperate this time. "It's coming," Ga Eul gasped, balling her hand into a fist. "Coming?" Yi Jeong asked dumbly, scratching his head. It earned him an annoyed groan from Ga Eul. "The baby, So Yi Jeong," She hissed, struggling to her feet only to find Yi Jeong with a puzzled look on his face. "Yah!" Ga Eul shouted, trying to get Yi Jeong's attention. "Now?" Yi Jeong asked; completely spaced. Gone was the cool demeanor. He was completely baffled. "Yes, now," Ga Eul replied impatiently.

Ga Eul sneaked into the studio silently, arranging her steps, not wanting to disturb Yi Jeong. It had been a week since Yi Jeong had spent most of his time cooped up in there, trying to finish yet another one of his collection for the upcoming exhibition. "I know you're there, jagiya," Yi Jeong's voice came, stopping Ga Eul in her track. She pouted and though Yi Jeong's back was on her, he could clearly see the pout on Ga Eul's face in his mind and chuckle. "How did you know?" Ga Eul asked, regaining her composure, grabbing an apron hung by the door before stalking towards Yi Jeong, stopping only when she stood a step away from him. "I just do," Yi Jeong replied, turning off the pottery wheel before looking up to Ga Eul. A small smile was dangling from his lips.

"Come," Yi Jeong stated, holding on his hand which Ga Eul took. She let him led her to sit before him, her back pressed against his torso before he turned the pottery wheel again. "How's the collection coming?" Ga Eul asked as Yi Jeong molded the clay before them. It was comfortable sitting there, just the two of them. "Better now that you're here," Yi Jeong replied, kissing the top of Ga Eul's hair. A blush crept on Ga Eul's face. "Still blushing?" Yi Jeong asked, amused, he knew her all too well. Ga Eul had to use every ounce of her self-control to avoid hitting him. "Yah!" She protested instead, huffing, crossing her arms over her chest, earning her a small chuckle from Yi Jeong. Still, she didn't move, she was comfortable where she was.

They sat in silence, contented, hearing the sound of the pottery wheel turned. Hour must have passed before Ga Eul opened her mouth to speak again. "Yi Jeong-ah..." She began, leaning into him slightly. "Hmmm..." Yi Jeong mumbled with his attention was still fixated on the clay that he was trying to shape. "I..." Ga Eul began but stopped. Yi Jeong caught her uneasiness, and once again turned off the pottery wheel and wiping his hand on the towel to his left. "Yes?" He stated, turning his attention fully to Ga Eul. Ga Eul turned slightly; her back was on the pottery wheel, looking directly into Yi Jeong's concerned pair of eyes.

She let a moment passed, biting her lower lips, trying to sort the sentence in her head. It was not helping, Yi Jeong was getting anxious. "Ga Eul, what's wrong?" He asked exasperatedly, searching for answers in her eyes. "I'm pregnant," Ga Eul blurted quickly. Silence fell as Yi Jeong's face turned from shock, fear, awe and acceptance. "You're..." He murmured. "... Pregnant, yes," Ga Eul finished for him. A tentative smile was playing on her lips. "I'm..." Yi Jeong continued, murmuring still. "... Going to be a wonderful father," Ga Eul finished for him again. It took him a while, but, finally, a smile broke onto Yi Jeong's face, followed by a set of pride-filled laughter. "I love you..." He stated between his laugh before leaning into Ga Eul, holding her face in his clay-stained hands and claimed her lips.

"Mrs So, how are you today?" A middle-age nurse walked into the room, carrying a chart and a warm smile. "Oh, I've had better days," Ga Eul replied as she tried to keep her breathing even. "Alright, you're just about ready; we'll prep you in a few minutes," The nurse added with another smile before backing away to leave the couple on their own. "Just about ready?" Ga Eul hissed under her breath as the nurse disappeared behind the door, glaring at Yi Jeong who tried to hide a smile. Slowly, he leaned forward, planting a lingering kiss on top of Ga Eul's forehead. "Just breathe, jagiya," He murmured. If Yi Jeong was honest, he hated it. He hated seeing Ga Eul in pain. Every time she grimaced, he had to grit his teeth. He wanted to take the pain away, if he could.

It was really a wonder that they got to the hospital safely, he was driving like a maniac. It didn't help; the sights of her biting down her bottom lip. It was torture to look at her and find her in that state. "You know," Ga Eul mumbled, gritting her teeth, trying to keep her breathing even through the pain, her voice shook Yi Jeong out of his trance. "I was looking forward to a quiet Valentine's day," She added, causing Yi Jeong to grin slightly. "And this is not what I had in mind," Ga Eul finished with a pain-filled smile. Yi Jeong once again found himself wishing he could take away her pain, alas, he couldn't, so, he held her hand and whisper, "I love you,"

"We're not getting it," Ga Eul refused, crossing her arms over her chest. "Why not?" Yi Jeong whined, sounding like a child that he wasn't. "It's the best quality," He added, trying to make a case. Ga Eul simply rolled her eyes. "It's insane, who needs a crib that cost as expensive as a one-bedroom apartment?" Ga Eul asked, arching her eyebrows. "We're not spoiling our child even before birth!" She added, insistent on her refusal. Yi Jeong pouted. "But, the child is a So child," Yi Jeong tried, still hoping that Ga Eul would give in. "And mine too," Ga Eul replied easily, brushing off Yi Jeong's attempt to reason with her. "Besides, my father insisted on buying the crib," She added easily. "Father-in-law?" Yi Jeong asked. That was it; he had just lost the case...

"Arrrghhh!" Ga Eul's scream filled the room and she clutched on Yi Jeong's hand tighter. By her bedside, Yi Jeong could only grimaced and grit his teeth as he began to lose feeling in his right hand. "Push, Mrs So," A young female doctor instructed kindly. "I am pushing!" Ga Eul shouted, glaring at the doctor who looked up just in time. Behind her mask, the young doctor could only smile. "Sorry, she's not usually like this," Yi Jeong apologized to the doctor quickly. She seemed unfazed, returning to her work without another comment. "I can see the crown," She announced, looking up. "Just one more push, Mrs So," She stated, looking at Ga Eul who rewarded her with another glare. "That's right, just one more push, jagiya," Yi Jeong chimed his encouragement as he squeezed Ga Eul's hand.

Ga Eul turned sharply, throwing a look full of disdain at her husband. "So Yi Jeong," She murmured in a low tone, but, her annoyance was transparent in her eyes that Yi Jeong felt slightly uneasy. "Yes, jagiya," Yi Jeong stated, placing his palm on top of Ga Eul's face. "It's entirely your fault!" Ga Eul's voice echoed through the room. A loud cry filled the room, answering to Ga Eul's scream. "Congratulation, Mister So and Mrs So," The young doctor stated cheerfully, raising the newborn in full view for the new proud parents to see. "Meet your daughter,"

"It's a girl," Yi Jeong announced as he stepped out of the room to see his friends waiting anxiously. "Pay up," Woo Bin cheered happily, turning to Jun Pyo who groaned. "Yah!" Jan Di's voice boomed through the space. "Gu Jun Pyo, you placed a bet?" Her tone raised several pitch higher, glaring at her husband. "Well I –" Jun Pyo began, trying explaining himself but stopped. "Yah! Geum Jan Di, who do you think you're yelling at?" Jun Pyo shouted back, doing a complete one-eighty, but, then again, it was a natural occurrence for the couple. Yi Jeong could only shake his head, not realizing that Ji Hoo had walked the steps and now stood next to him. He was startled when a soft pat landed on his shoulder. "You might want to go back to your wife," Ji Hoo stated easily. "Those two are going to be a while," He added simply, nodding at the Gu couple who was still at each other's throat while Woo Bin and Jae Kyung stood watching with amused expressions in their faces. "Yeah, I better," Yi Jeong stated happily, turning back towards the direction leading to the ward. "Congratulation," Ji Hoo called before returning his attention, trying to calm down the Gu couple as they began to gather quite an audience.

Ga Eul moved slightly, beckoning Yi Jeong to join her and their newborn on the bed. Without a word, Yi Jeong did as he was asked, planting a kiss on top of Ga Eul's hair before leaning into his wife taking up the space beside her. He stroked the face of his newborn girl softly when he settled. "She's so small," He stated, amazed as the sight of the small child. "She'll grow," Ga Eul murmured before sighing happily. "Do you want to hold her?" Ga Eul asked, titling her head slightly to look at her husband. A small smile played on her lips as she watched Yi Jeong's eyebrows furrowed together. "What if I drop her?" He asked, concerned. Another smile touched Ga Eul's lips, this time, wider. "You won't" She replied confidently, holding out the child to Yi Jeong who took it with great care. A small sigh escaped his lips when the newborn was in his arms. "See," Ga Eul stated happily, stroking the child's cheek, watching the awe never quite left Yi Jeong's face.

"She's perfect," Yi Jeong murmured, leaning to plant a soft kiss on Ga Eul's lips. "Thank you," He added, leaving his wife with reddening cheeks. Two years and he could still make her blush. "You're just bias," Ga Eul replied easily, trying to regain her composure. It was hard being married to So Yi Jeong; he never failed to sweep her off of her feet. "I'm allowed to be," Yi Jeong replied cheekily, returning his attention to the small child. "What should we name her?" Ga Eul asked as she watched her husband showered their newborn with his attention. "Yi Eul," Yi Jeong replied without thinking. "Yi Eul," Ga Eul repeated, smiling.

The couple sat in silence, enjoying the silence, watching Yi Eul yawn and smile. It was a state of contentment until Yi Jeong broke the silence, murmuring, "By the way, Happy Valentine's Day, Ga Eul,"

Okay, I'm rubbish at names I should just be Stephanie Meyers. Yes, I'm still picking on that woman. Seriously, _how_ in the world can _anyone_ compare her to the epicness of JK Rowling is beyond me. I am still very insulted, thank you very much. By the way, if I ever get pregnant, I opted for C-Section. There's NO WAY I'm going through labour pains! And for the answer of what's in Yi Jeong's pocket, you'll have to wait until White Day for the reply... Yes, I am that evil. Outta here lovies :)

* * *

Originally posted on "Lovers Unparalleled" 5th February 2012


End file.
